For Quite Some Time
by GlitterGirl07
Summary: What happens when a little Gryffindor comes up with the courage to seduce the bat of the dungeons? Will she be turned away, or will she discover that the bat of the dungeons may just feel the same way?


For Quite some time

**Granger**

I've always considered myself a rather intelligent woman however I'm not so sure that's true at the moment. I stand outside my professor's office debating whether to knock or not. I must be insane to be standing outside my Professors office with just a trench coat and a set of lacy Slytherin colored lingerie on. I look around the dim dungeon trying to find something to stall with and find it's bare. The walls are just plain boring cement although there's a strange tint to it from age. The air is stale and dusty, the late night chill giving it a crisp feeling. There's a shiny gold plaque on the front with the name Severus Snape in elegant script. I stare at it for a few moments before knocking. I can hear him shuffling around inside and there's no time to panic about my momentary idiocy the door creaks open quickly and brushes my body with cold air.

**Snape**

I sit at my desk and wonder if she's going to knock or not. Hermione Granger of all people has been pacing outside my office door for almost ten minutes wearing trench coat. She's almost knocked twice, but each time she pulls away and started talking to herself again. She hardly meets my eyes in class anymore and she never answers questions. Sometimes I'll catch her admiring me while I'm speaking in class when she thinks I'm not looking. At first her gazes annoyed me then as I started to see the other signs of her affection, the ways she'd blush when I spoke to her, the way her voice would go a few octaves high when I caught her daydreaming in class. Back then her glances made me almost uncomfortable it wasn't until I was talking to Albus's portrait one night, he had mentioned how well Potter and his obnoxious friends had grown up that I started to actually look at her and started to be grateful for her stares. I smile remembering my last class today where Miss Granger had been day dreaming again while waiting for her potion to finish.  
She was so distracted that I was able to sneak up behind her and step closer than I usually do. When I asked her if she planned on taking the potion off the fire before it ruined she jumped almost a foot in the air, a wonderful blush crept over her creamy cheeks while she tried to apologize. I'd have to be a moron to not see the crush that she'd developed on me. I smile as she attempts to knock again. I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't noticed her more lately, She is a rather attractive witch, her skin is a beautiful cream color, her hair is no longer the frizzled mess it was in her first year, now it falls down her back in smooth gentle looking curls that I've wanted to touch on more than one occasion. Thankfully she no longer wears those ridiculous lumpy sweaters, her clothes manage to show off her body beautifully while still appearing modest. Even her uniform fits a little closer to her chest and her skirt isn't quite so long. She's rather intelligent for her age I mean there's a reason they call her the smartest witch of her age of course but I don't mean that, she has a maturity level far beyond her years she understands things that her peers are just starting to grasp. I'd be an even bigger liar if I said that I didn't want to know what was under that damn trench coat. She finally knocks and I jump up knocking over the stack of papers I was grading before she showed up. Trying not to sound too eager step over the stack of papers and move towards the door my heart pounding, nervous.

**Granger**

He pulls the door open and I instinctively pull my coat closer to my body and stare boldly into his beautiful onyx eyes. His eyes showing his suspicion and just, maybe a little bit of excitement. Hopefully that's not just my own wishful thinking. "Miss Granger what are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"Well Sir I was hoping I could speak with you about my last exam grade. It was a rather poor one by my standards and I was hoping we could come up with some options to boost my grade." I say, I can feel the blush creep into my cheeks as I stutter his eyes derailing all former train of thought.

He looks at me suspiciously but lets me in none the less. He sits down at his desk and motions for me to sit across him. As I do I let my coat slip ever so slightly so that he gets a flash of green. I watch his reaction and am not surprised to see him tense ever so slightly. I smile brightly at him feeling more confident and enjoying the rush it gives me to know that I'm effecting him as much as he affects me.

**Severus**

"What exactly are you hoping to gain here Miss Granger? Extra credit, because you know that I don't give out extra credit." I say pretending to be bored leaning back in my seat trying to inconspicuously adjust my now growing trousers from her little display. She's giving me a very tempting look with her eyes that makes me want to ravish her right now. The little peep show of green didn't help either. I can tell she's enjoying this, she's radiating a confidence that she didn't have when she came in. As if she knows what she want and she knows she's going to get it to. Her shoulders are pushed back more her back a little straighter I can see just a hint of her protruding nipples from under her trench coat making me ever more excited to find out what's underneath of it.

"However I might be able to reconsider…" I say standing up and walking around my desk. "On one condition." I lean against the desk crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really, what's the condition?" She says her voice full of curiosity and something else that sounds suspiciously like hope. I walk closer to her until our legs are practically touching. Bending down and putting my arm on either sides of the chair she's sitting in until were so close we could kiss if she'd just move forward a few inches. "Take off the coat Miss Granger." I say calmly.

**Granger**

The sound of him telling me to take off my coat makes me shiver. I can feel my breathing shift and grow faster, there's a delicious warm clenching feeling in my stomach and my fingers are tingling as I stand slowly forcing him to lean back on the front of his desk. I untie my coat and stare at him as I let it fall my skin tingling with the path it takes over my shoulder across my breast, down my back and finally falling to the floor pooling around my feet. I watch as his eyes take in everything I'm offering with a hunger that sends a whole new desire course through my body.

**Snape**

I can hardly believe that she's actually dropping her coat to the floor. I watch as she lets it slip down from her shoulders to reveal a package I can wait to unwrap. I didn't think she would give in that easily I was so sure that she would fight it, that she would call me an old pervert or something, but what she has on underneath the coat is far better than any part of my imagination could have come up with. She has on a silver and green corset that accent her in all of the right places, defining her breast and her curves. My eyes travel lower and I get a look at what is supposed to be considered a very short green skirt. It barely reaches mid-thigh and is completely see through giving me a perfect view of the silver thong she has on underneath it. By now my trousers are straining almost painfully as I take in the perfect vision in front of me. My heart beats faster and I get chills running up and down my body.

"Turn" I say. I can visibly see her shiver as she slowly turns around in a circle and it makes me want to fuck her all the more. Her hair is falling in soft tamed curls down her back. The color of her rich brown complement the beautiful skin of her soft neck where I want to leave my mark on her. The fabric of the corset pushes up her breasts giving me an ample view of her cream white skin that I want to lick until she squirms and begs me for more. That damn corset fits to her hips and waist perfectly leaving almost nothing to the imagination except for the feel of her soft skin under my hand while I rub them down her body

"Stop" I say when she's facing the door. I can see her delectable behind peeking out from the skirt, if it can even be called that. It's a beautiful shade of white, perfectly round , firm, and I want nothing more than to spank it until her soft cheeks are pink under my hands, but for now that will have to wait.

**Granger**

I'm not sure what Severus is going to do, I start to worry facing the door that he's going to throw me out and enjoy a good laugh at my expense. My mind spins at the humiliation of being thrown out, or worse being thrown out without my coat. How would I explain that, but there's a part of me that's excited at the idea and my body reacts with my imagination. I can feel my nipples stiffen my stomach clench deliciously, I can feel myself grow wetter by the second and, finally he says something.

"Come here Miss Granger." He says his voice firm but deep and still very sexy. I shiver again as I often do when he commands me to do something. I walk over and try to hide the effect he has on my body, one smirk from him and I know I've failed. He leans back in his chair and plays with the hem of my skirt occasionally touching my thigh making me tense up so I don't beg for more.

**Snape**

I stare at her for a few short seconds before playing with the hem of her skirt twisting it around my fingers allowing them to brush against the creamy pale skin of her thigh. I feel her entire body tense when I touch her and doubt starts to wiggle its way into my mind. What if she really was doing this for a better exam grade? What if I miss read all those signals. What if her blushes were for another reason, another man?

"Hermione, are you doing this for the right reasons, are sure it's what you want?" She blushes and won't look at me and the slight doubt become full-fledged worries now. I stand up and move my hand over her soft creamy thigh to her chin and gently make her look into my eyes. I'm struck for a moment at how beautiful they are a perfect, deep, and warm chocolate brown. I notice as soon as she tries to pry into my mind and over my better judgment I let her in showing her only the good parts. She silently sifts through the memories of me watching her in class these last few months. Watching her carefully cutting ingredients in class, Laughing in the great hall, reading quietly in the library by the window the light streaming in falling on her beautiful hair making her look almost like an angel. Wondering outside by the lake at the beginning of the semester, and in return she lets me into hers. I sift through the recent memories of me, her watching me through class instead of working on her potions. Watching me in the great hall while talking to Minerva, I can feel the level of affection she has for me, it's beyond a school girl crush or even lusting after a forbidden teacher she really does find me attractive inside and out. I catch a glimpse of what looks like a very interesting wet dream with tied up to a bed and me working over her with my finger before she pushes me out of that memory. I chuckle and I can feel the nervous clenching feeling she gets when she hears my voice, and I love what it does to her. Suddenly I hear her voice in my mind it's almost a husk of her usual voice but it still sounds deliciously like her and causes a shiver to run down my spine.

"I've wanted this for quite some time, Severus." My heart leaps at those words and I pull her closer to me and before I even know what I'm doing I'm kissing her, her lips tasting like fresh strawberries addictive and intoxicating. The kiss is fast and fierce filled with a lust that's release has been long over due

**Granger**

He kisses me and my heart soars, he tastes like peppermint, and the kiss has a lusty feeling that sends my head spinning. I wrap my arms around his strong shoulders and my fingers naturally find their way into his hair pulling him even closer to me. I groan his body pressing against my taunt nipples is driving me crazy. His tongue presses into my lips asking permission and I let him. Our tongues twist and tangle fighting for dominance and before I even know what's happening he's picked me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrap my legs around him groaning at the friction his pants are causing against my barley covered pussy. His hands move up and down my thighs, under my skirt, over my buttocks and anywhere else they can get to. The rough callouses on his hands scraping against my sensitive skin and making me whimper for more. He pulls me away from the wall and carry's us somewhere I'm too busy kissing him to really care where.

**Severus**

Her skin feels like silk under my hands and her mouth tastes like cherries as I kiss her. I carry her to my bedroom and lay her down not breaking the kiss. Finally I pull up for air and move down her neck kissing and nipping my way to her perfect breasts or what I can get to with that damn corset on. What was extremely attractive five minutes ago is now a damn nuisance. I almost consider just vanishing her clothes but decided not to when I realize that it would rob me of the chance to peel her out of them myself. I almost cum on the spot when she flips us over so that she's straddling me. I never knew that something so simple could be so hot until now. She rocks her hips causing a delicious amount of friction making my erection almost painful. A groan escapes my lips; she smirks down at me and I know I'm in trouble. I can hardly believe it when she starts to slide down the bed until her face is right at the waist of my pants. I let out another groan at the seductive smile she gives me. She slowly unbuttoned my pants and slides the slowly down my legs until they reach my shoes and she vanishes both. I'm amazed as I see she's used my wand and I don't even remember it leaving my pocket. She slowly crawls back up to my underwear before disposing of that as well and puts my wand on the nightstand. At this point I can feel myself leaking pre cum. She kisses my head and I hiss. She pauses torturing me before taking it into her mouth. I throw my head back and I'm lost in the feeling of her warm soft mouth sucking on me.

**Hermione**

I love the salty taste of Severus in my mouth and even more I love the sound of his moans each one making me wetter than I was to begin with at this point I'm positively dripping. His fingers weave their way into my hair gently pulling me lower I moan and I can feel him shudder with pleasure at the vibration. I start to go faster and suck harder.

"Hermione I suggest you stop quickly if you don't want me to finish like this." He says trying to stop me but it only spurs me on more, until he cums in my mouth, hard. I pull up carefully so as not to lose a single drop and swallow it all enjoying the taste. I'm not sure which I enjoy more the shocked look on his face or the one of burning lust that comes after it. He tackles me and pins me down to the bed and rips off my skirt and I groan at the animalistic nature of it.

"You know I rather like this, but sadly it needs to go." He says fingering the straps of my thong before ripping it off of me as well. He lowers his face and licks me barely grazing my soaking pussy.

"My, my, we are wet. What naughty girl you are Miss Granger who'd have guessed." He says. I shiver at the sound of my name on his lips that way. He chuckles before flicking my clit with his tongue. The sensation makes me cry out in pleasure.

"What a naughty girl indeed. What should we do with you? Should we make you beg?"

I groan in frustration and he chuckles again. "Next time then."

Before I even have to time to contemplate what he meant by next time he's sucking my clit his tongue flicking the sensitive bud roughly sending flicks of overwhelming pleasure through my body forcing me to grip the sheets tightly to keep from cumming on the spot. His beautiful fingers are pumping inside of me messaging my walls with just enough pleasure to make me want more. The pleasure is driving me insane and I raise my hips off of the bed tryin.g to find the perfect angle as Severus adds another finger curling them slightly to hit my G-spot perfectly and the mounting pleasure explodes and I call out his name.

**Severus**

My name on her lips as she cums around my fingers almost makes me cum with her. Her normally sweet and gentle voice is rough and fierce with lust and it sends a wave of warmth down my entire body to know that I caused that. I watch as she arches her back her lips round in ecstasy. Once she's done I curl up and hold her until she's calmed and her breathing returns to normal. She rolls over in my arms and peppers my face with light feather like kisses.

"That. Was. Incredible." She says in between kisses.

"That my dear was just the beginning do you think you're up for more?" I ask gently tucking a stray lock of hair out of her face.

She kisses me enthusiastically. "Absolutely" she says smiling

**Hermione**

He smiles and stands up pulling me with him. I look at him confused. He turns me around and starts to unlace my corset slowly his fingers brushing my skin on the way down. When I'm finally free and he pulls it over my head. I turn around and make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pull it off my fingers savoring the feel of his skin. He shivers and I smile. He kisses my gently pulling me down to the bed. His fingers stroke my face which draws a content sigh from my lips and I smile. This time there's no rush and we lose ourselves in each other slowly making love.

**Severus**

I slip slowly inside of her, groaning as I feel how tight she is. Her slick juices make sliding into her easy and I have to hold myself back from pounding into her. Her muscles clench around me and I think I might lose my mind. I kiss her temple and make my way down her face over her jaw and down her neck; stopping to nibble at every new place. We make love slowly neither of us trying to change the pace. Our skin slides against each other causing a heat that only makes each moment more erotic. Her nails slide softly up my spin causing me to groan and as I pull myself in and out of her relishing in the exquisite feeling of her heat surrounding me and her muscles pulling me. I hiss as she latches her mouth onto my neck her teeth brushing against my skin; sucking deliciously causing little pains to slide under the surface leaving no doubt what will be a very noticeable mark tomorrow morning. I bring my hand down between us to play with her clit and the sounds of her loud moans are pure music to my ears. I take a lovely soft pink nipple in my mouth and work over it providing the right combination of firm nips and soft sweeps of my tongue. She arches her back her eyes closed in pleasure. I release her nipple and kiss my way across the valley of her soft breasts and continue my ministrations with the other until she cries out in ecstasy her orgasm washing over her. The sight of her falling apart under me is incredible her eyes closed as if she just can't grip reality, her back arched pushing her closer to me and pushing me deeper into her, combined with her cries of my name are so sensual that I find my own release as her firm walls flex around me milking me for all I'm worth, and we fall onto the bed together exhausted but both happily sated and exhausted.

**Hermione**

Severus holds me as we lay together both exhausted and covered in sweat. He nuzzles my neck and I giggle. He starts sucking my neck and I moan at the thought of him marking me with a hickey. A visual sign that I belong to him and only him.

"There now we match." He says his velvet voice sounding tired.

"Any regrets Severus?" I ask nervously.

"None Hermione." He says pulling me closer and it wasn't until then that I realized that I had been holding my breath as I waited for his answer.

"How about you Miss Granger any regrets?" He says and I can almost hear an underlying sound of nerves in his voice. I roll over to look him in the eyes. I kiss him passionately.

"Not a single one Severus." I whisper. His eyes light up and he sags in relief.

"I'm glad Hermione." He whispers and with one last kiss we fall asleep, snuggling down into the silk sheets, and the room smelling of our sex only to join in our dreams again.

**Disclaimer: All reserved rights go to J.K. Rowling**

10


End file.
